First Battle and Romance
by Tabatha
Summary: Harry and Voldemort meet again, and the boys find love.
1. Default Chapter

This takes place after the fourth book. (basically the 5th year).  
  
Ok I don't really know how to do these disclaimer things, but I'll just say that I did not make up any of these characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Oh, and bold words (cuz word won't let me use astericks) are thoughts.  
  
********************************************  
  
I wonder if Cho will like me after what happened last year. Harry, (now 15), was lying on the extra bed in Ron's attic room. The next day, he, Ron and Hermione would be heading to King's Cross, to platform 9 ¾, getting on the Hogworts Express and going to Hogwarts for their 5th year. Harry was not only thinking about Cho, but also about what kind of adventure him and his friends, would get into this year. Last year, he had witnessed Lord Voldemort rising again, and the death of Cedric Diggory. He had a big feeling that this year was going to be very interesting because of the fact that Voldemort was going to try and wreak havoc all over Britain and the whole wizarding world. Night came and Harry fell into a dream filled sleep.  
  
"Harry, it's time to get up, come on. We're going to be late." Harry woke up, very groggily, to the sound of Mrs. Weasley's voice. "All right, I'll be down in a minute." Harry got all his stuff together and went downstairs.   
  
This year, everyone was travelling to King's Cross, in Ministry cars. This is because the ministry wanted to again, protect Harry from Voldemort, and this time he knew it. He also didn't care. He wanted to be protected.   
  
They got to the station and went through the platform in pairs, as to not draw attention to themselves. Harry, Ron and Hermione climbed in to a compartment by themselves like always, and settled down. "Harry?" "Yeah?" "What do you think is going to happen this year?" "I don't know Hermione. I just hope that Professor Dumbledore will be able to protect me." "Harry, you gotten past you-know-who, twice, I honestly think that he can't really hurt you." "I hope you're right Ron"  
  
It was a long trip to Hogwarts. They played Exploding Snap, and bought lots of food and candy from the lunch tray when it arrived. They were only disturbed once, when Draco Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, came to their compartment to make fun of them and be really annoying.   
  
They got off the train at Hogsmeade station, and waited for their horse-less carriages. "Well guys," said Hermione, "another year, another adventure." "Yeah, well at least I know tons of new spells and hexes for defence against the dark arts," said Harry. "All the ones I had to learn for the Triwizard tournament will actually come in handy."  
  
They rode all the way up to the castle in silence, just looking at the sights for the 5th time, just like it was the first.   
********************************  
  
Ok guys this is the first part. Tell me what you think. I know I should add more talking right? Well a new part will be up probably in a few days.  



	2. No title

Ok here is the second little chapter. BTW, I'm coming up with this off the top of my head, so it might not be that good.  
  
Oh, and in the last chapter I said something about bold words being thoughts, well the bold didn't show up.  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderfully, talented, J.K. Rowling.  
  
***********************************  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione went into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, and waited for the sorting to begin. Harry looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Cho. She was as beautiful as always. "Harry," said Hermione, "What are you looking at?" "Oh, nothing," replied Harry. He turned back to his friends.  
  
Professor McGonagall walked up to the stool and placed the sorting hat on it. It sang it's little song and the sorting began. All the little first years walked up to the hat cautiously, anxious to find out which house they would be in. The sorting hat started to call out house names, "Gryffindor … Ravenclaw … Hufflepuff … Ravenclaw … Slytherin…" At that moment the Slytherin table burst into applause. "That girl obviously doesn't know about the Slytherin reputation," Hermione whispered.   
  
The sorting finished and Professor Dumbledore stood up for his speech. "I've got only four words for you," said Dumbledore, "have fun this year." Then he sat down. "What? That's it?" screamed Hermione to Harry and Ron. "No warnings, or special announcments?" "I guess not," replied Ron.  
  
The plates cleared at the end of the feast and everyone went up to their houses. Harry, Ron and Hermione approached the picture of the fat lady. "Butter beer," said Hermione. The picture opened and the three of them walked into the common room. "I'm so tired," Harry said, while yawning. "Yeah me too," said Ron. "Yeah, we should all just go to sleep," stated Hermione.   
  
They all went up to their rooms. Harry and Ron changed into their pajamas and slipped into their beds. "Goodnight Harry." "Goodnight Ron."  
  
***************************************  
Ok, I know this is short, but I just decided something. I had a really hard time thinking of anything, and I've been reading a lot of really funny, HP things today, so I might just give up on this and write some funny little mini-fic things.  
  
If you really, really want me to continue (and don't say anything Spet) then I might. (If I can think of anything).  



End file.
